The Sorcerer (Randy Cunningham)
The Sorcerer is the main antagonist of the Disney animated series of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. History As revealed in "Julian's Birthday Surprise", in ancient times, specifically over 800 years ago, the man who became the Sorcerer was turned out a poor and lowly peddler. One day, this peddler found one of the Chaos Pearls inside the pond while wandering, and out of curiosity, took it with him. However, as he did, dark powers within Chaos Pearl eventually unleashed and corrupted him. Weak willed and tempted by the power in front of him, he alowed himself to be consumed by the darkness, thus the sorcerer was born and the man he used to be was destroyed. How his happened (judging from how Randy successfully exocized Julian from one of the orb's influence by having the manifestation of Julian's dark side and the orb banished to the Land of Shadows) was shown that the power within the Chaos Pearl that corrupted the peddler magically bonded with the peddler's darker side while at the same time, the process also causes his body corrupted to the point that his appearance became reminiscent with human-lizard hybrid. Once the corruption process is completed, the Sorcerer proceed to extract his good side of his soul from his already corrupted soul and banish it to the Land of the Shadows. Afterwards, Sorcerer hunt down and gather more Chaos Pearls to increases his power further. While terrorizing and corrupt unfortunate people into monsters, he met and join forces with The Sorceress and together tried to conquer the world with their almighty magical powers. The Ninja at the time battled him to a stalemate, as he was too powerful to destroyed. This prompt the ninja to imprison him deep underground after banished Sorceress, where the location would be built as a school whom Randy usually attend. From there, he plots his escape by using his infamous dark powers called Stank. This power manifests as fog (often green ones) that enable him to manipulate the vulnerable victims, possessing both victims and what they hold dearest(anything that involved with suffered breakdown that made them vulnearable with stank), and using this to turn them into his puppets, as well as altering their physical forms into those of monsters. He then proceed to feeds of both negative emotions and chaos from his creations cause. He did it not only to fuel his power further, as when induced chaos intensified to a certain point, his powers will amplifies several times until he both strong enough to escape from his prison and enslave the world. He is the Ninja's greatest opponent aside Sorceress, as Ninja since then has to prevent his escape. In the modern day world, he has made an alliance with other villains started from the billionare philantropist Hannibal McFist. In season finale, Randy and Howard unintentionally interfere the First Ninja's attempt to seal the Sorcerer. This causes Sorcerer to free and steal the First Ninja's Eye of Eternity. The First Ninja depressed over his failure, forced Randy and Howard stops the Sorcerer by themselves. However, during the battle, Tengu that sealed within the Eye released by accident and possessed Howard, give the Sorcerer advantage. Before the final blow was sent however, the First Ninja interferes and the three worked together to seal him, fix the Norseville history and future once more. Afterwards, when both Randy and Howard returned to present, the present back to the way it was as if it never happened. Despite their effort to fix the present successful, Randy and Howard also causes four of Sorcerer's Chaos Pearls scattered, enable the Sorcerer to use his scattered Chaos Pearls to causes chaos outside the school as well as bring more villains to his side, start from Catfish Booray. In season 2, he still attempt to liberate himself by stanking everyone in regular basis until he briefly make an alliance with Evil Julian. Unfortunately, Evil Julian, whom wanted power for himself, betrayed him by draining the power of The Sorcerer's own remaining Chaos Pearls that he brought within his prison. As Evil Julian too powerful to be dealed with, Randy, whom previously freed his human self in Land of Shadows, resorts to make an alliance with The Sorcerer. Once depowered Evil Julian, The Sorcerer turned against Randy and conured a sword out of stank. Randy briefly gained an upper hand in the battle, only for The Sorcerer later break his sword. Before he had a chance to delived a final blow, Howard and Julian fell onto him, where Julian's presence caused Evil Julian unvillingly merges back into the latter's psyche. With the combined effort with Howard, Randy defeats The Sorcerer by took his pearls away and tossed it into his prison and locked it. As The Sorcerer laments over his defeat, Sorcerer's human self, whom previously freed by Randy, returned to Earth and comfort him. They later merges into singular entity where they originally was. With his psyche restored, the peddler (Sorcerer's human self) thanks Randy before disappeared into glowing light, finally dies in peace as their soul goes the afterlife. Personality The Sorcerer is a dangerous opponent, ruthless, greedy and power hungry. He will also stop at nothing to achive his goals. He feeds off negative emotions, such as despair, fear, hate, humiliation and anger, and uses them both to manipulate others into becoming his pawns and fuel his powers thanks to his Chaos Pearls. He is highly sadistic, longing for suffering and terror to occur. However he mostly appears sophisticated and somewhat polite, this facade is not strong however, and he is also quick to anger, and will punish any who fail him. It also appears that in the 800 years he's been imprisoned he has seemingly gone insane, as he spends much of his time talking to a Rat, though it could just be he's so lonely. However, he also has a romantic nature behind his hideous personality, as he fell in love with Sorceress. Since both has many similarities in common, they had a romantic relationships as they brought chaos together. Unfortunately, they were separated when the Sorceress banished to the Land of Shadows during the battle against First Ninja. He was saddened by her loss, and feel happy with her return 800 years later. Gallery The Peddler.jpg|The Peddler Sorcerer_Ancient_Model.jpg|The Sorcerer in the past Stank.png|Sorcerer's Stank, his main power in the series. Tim Curry's looking a little scaly these days.jpeg|The Sorcerer's Evil Laugh, with visage resembles that of lizard Sorcerer and Randy's uneasy alliance.jpg|Uneasy alliance between nemeses Sorcerer comforted by the peddler.jpg|Sorcerer comforted by the peddler, manifestation of his remaining humanity that he previously tossed away Sorcerer's died in peace.jpg|With The Sorcerer, the manifestation of the peddler's evil side restored into The Peddler's psyche, The Peddler (Sorcerer's human self) thanks Randy before dies in peace. Trivia *He is voiced by Tim Curry. *Jhonen Vasquez, character designer of the Randy Cunningham series pointed that he made Sorcerer's appearance lizard-like. This can be noticed with Sorcerer's green skin and long nails, as well as picture of his face seemingly having a lizard-like snout. TV Tropes also state this as well. *The only 2 episodes where the Sorcerer does not appear in order to stank a student is with Bucky in "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch" and Felipe in "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja". *Unlike other characters, he has 4 long fingers. *The only character the Sorcerer has been with in person is the Sorcerer's Rat and its descendants. *The Sorcerer's only assistants outside of his prison is McFist and Viceroy, although it's unknown how he originally got in contact with them. **This might change, however, because in "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja", he lost four of his Chaos Pearls, one which was found by Catfish Booray. **Because of Booray's defeat, his future ally was ultimatelyShadow Julian. *The Sorcerer has a long lost love, the Sorceress, who appears in "Sorcerer in Love" and "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge". *Since "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja", the Sorcerer has been voiced by Ben Cross. The reasons for the change in voice actors is unknown, or whether Tim Curry will return to voice the Sorcerer or not. *The Sorcerer's outfit changes in Season 2. *In "Julian's Birthday Surprise", it's revealed how he came to be. **Apparently, he used to be human before he found a one of the Chaos Pearls and gave himself to the darkness, which turned him into the Sorcerer. Once transformed, he sealed his humanity into the Land of Shadows. **"Ball's Well That Friends Well" reveals why those whom corrupted by Chaos Pearls like The Sorcerer dumped their humanity (that would manifests as their human self) into Land of Shadows: Had the victim of the Chaos Pearl corruption not tossed away their human self (which would physically manifests into doppelganger of their human self) into Land of Shadows, the corrupted and the physical form of their humanity would inevitably merges again into their former singular state. Category:Magic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:Big Bads Category:Evil from the past Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Dark Forms Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Inmates Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Old Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Opportunists Category:Randy Cunningham Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Immortals Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Psychics Category:In love villains Category:Destroyers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighter Category:Outcast Category:Monster Master Category:Leader Category:Mutated Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Elementals Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Redeemed Villains